Hao e Yoh, siempre buenos hermanos
by Becky Opachita
Summary: alguna vez se preguntaron que hubiera pasado si Hao e Yoh se hubieran convertido en buenos amigos y buenos hermanos?


Becky: Hola amigos!!  
  
Hao: Hola n_n  
  
Becky: Esta vez voy a publicar un pequeño fic de Hao n_n  
  
Hao: Mio???  
  
Becky: Sip!!!  
  
Hao: sobre que???  
  
Becky: Es sobre que hubiera pasado si al final tu e Yoh se volvieran amigos n_n  
  
Hao: ¬¬ mmmm graciosa!!!!!! Espíritu del Fuego atácala!!!!!!!!!  
  
Becky: n_n no puedes!!!!! Hola espiritucito de Fuego.....  
  
EF: n_n  
  
Hao:¬¬ traidor!!!  
  
??: Hola!! que hacen??  
  
Becky: (ojitos en forma de corazón) Kouichi!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hao: ¬¬ ey por que lo ves así????  
  
Becky n_nU jeje  
  
Kouichi: n_n que hacen???  
  
Becky: Fic's de Hao....  
  
Kouichi: ^^ oh........  
  
Hao: ¬¬ por que vienes tan tarde??????  
  
Kouichi: yo si estudio..........  
  
Becky: Bueno, bueno, ya...... vamos a empezar......  
  
Hao: No estoy de acuerdo T_T...............  
  
Kouichi: (acercándose a Becky para leer mejor) jijiji  
  
Hao: ALEJATE DE ELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Becky: Vamos no seas celoso Hao, después de todo, todos somos amigos...........  
  
Hao: ¬¬ y que..................  
  
Kouichi: yo quiero ayudarte!!!!!!!!!! ^////^  
  
Hao: T_T ALEJATE........................  
  
Kouichi: n_n  
  
Becky: ya dejen de pelear (toma a los dos chicos del brazo)  
  
Hao y Kouichi: ^////^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alguna vez se preguntaron que hubiera pasado si Hao e Yoh se hubieran  
convertido en buenos amigos y buenos hermanos gemelos??  
  
Después de que Hao desapareció repentinamente en medio del territorio sagrado, Yoh y sus amigos habían empezado a vivir sus vidas normalmente....  
  
-Anita..... no seas así, olvídalo quieres????  
  
-Olvidar que?? Que no hiciste nuevamente el desayuno?? Acaso quieres dejar a tu valiosa prometida sin comer toda la semana?  
  
-no..............  
  
-Entonces no te quejes......  
  
A lo lejos se divisaba una silueta de un pequeño niño.........  
  
-Hola Manta!!!  
  
-Y ahora que hiciste Yoh??? Otra vez olvidaste hacer el desayuno???  
  
-si.......................  
  
Los tres chicos caminaron en dirección a la escuela............. Por otra parte en lo más alto de uno de los edificios, un chico los miraba atentamente, su largo cabello acariciaba su rostro cuando el viento soplaba.... Junto a el un pequeño niño igualmente observaba a los 3 jóvenes........  
  
-n_n Yoh.............  
  
- señor....  
  
Al pasar la tarde Yoh, Anna y Manta caminaban en dirección a casa de los Asakura, Yoh llevaba una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro....  
  
-Por que sonríes?-pregunto Anna al ver la cara de Yoh llena de alegría  
  
-Es que presiento que el día de hoy pasara algo grandioso-contesto Yoh a su prometida- vendrás a casa con nosotros Manta???  
  
-claro, hoy no tengo clases especiales........  
  
-que están haciendo??-pregunto un chico frente a ellos  
  
-jijiji hola Horo-Horo-respondió Yoh al ver a su amigo nuevamente- que haces tu aquí???  
  
-vine a visitarlos, algo en mi interior me dijo que debía venir a verlos, por eso vine.....  
  
-Y Pilika???  
  
-No vino ella esta con nuestros padres.......... Hola Anna n_n  
  
-Hola.......  
  
Los cuatro caminaron hablando y sonriendo todo el camino, a lo lejos se podía ver la casa de los Asakura; al entrar se encontraron con otra grande sorpresa.......  
  
-Ryu!!!-gritaba Manta al ver que su amigo se encontraba en casa- Hola Ryu!!!!  
  
-Hola Joven Manta..... Don YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Ryu corriendo hacia Yoh, con los brazos bien abiertos le dio un fuerte abrazo- Doña Anna!!!!!  
  
-No me toques.......-dijo Anna al ver que Ryu se acercaba a ella con la misma intención  
  
-Horo-Horo....-y al igual se lanzo con los brazos abiertos a Horo-Horo  
  
-EY!! No te me acerques...........  
  
-Miren, cuando venía camino acá encontré a alguien.........-dijo Ryu señalando la parte trasera de donde se encontraba  
  
-Ren!!!!!!!!!-decía Manta al ver al chico recargado en una de las paredes de la casa- que bien, tal parece que no hemos reunido todos hoy n_n  
  
-Hola Ren-saludo Yoh  
  
-Hola- dijo Ren regresándole el saludo Todos los invitados y los Asakura entraron a la casa, tomaron asiento y en menos de una hora ya estaban festejando, en ese instante, se escuchó a alguien entrar a la casa, todos se quedaron en silencio..... la puerta se abrió y justo ahí se encontraba Chocolove.......  
  
-que acaso quería empezar sin mi???-dijo Chocolove  
  
-Chocolatito!!!!!-saludaron Ren y Horo-Horo en coro  
  
-como etan mis viejos amigos???-dijo Chocolove con una gran sonrisa  
  
La fiesta continuo, Ren, Horo-Horo y Chocolove se encontraban de un lado de la mesa platicando, Yoh, Manta, Anna y Ryu del otro....  
  
Fuera de la casa de los Asakura unas siluetas indicaban la llegada de un chico y un niño, los 2 dieron un paso y entraron a la mansión....... La fiesta dio un descanso, todos los que se encontraban dentro se quedaron en silencio, una presencia muy poderosa se aproximaba a ellos............... En la puerta se vieron 2 siluetas, luego está se fue abriendo poco a poco, hasta mostrar el rostro sonriente de aquel chico, era.................... Hao Asakura, que miraba a todos sonriente, iba en compañía de Opacho; los shamanes inmediatamente sacaron sus armas, Hao los miró y con una tierna sonrisa les dijo..............  
  
-No quiero pelear, esta vez me gustaría aclarar las cosas.......... quiero......... que.......... me perdonen por lo que hice...................................  
  
-O_____________________________________________________________________O- todos pusieron cara de confusión, todos menos Yoh quien había guardado a Harusame y sonreía abiertamente a su hermano- Hao...... n_n pasa................  
  
- ._.U- todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la decisión de Yoh, y luego abrieron paso a Hao para que fuera con su hermano..........  
  
Continuará...........................  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Hao: ¬¬ no me gusto...........  
  
Kouichi: A mi si!!! n_n  
  
Becky: sip está muy bonita no creen????? Espero que le haya gustado!!!!  
  
Hao: a mi no..... ¬¬  
  
Kouichi: A mi si!!!!!! Becky: Bueno, bueno, vamos a comer........  
  
Hao: vaya hasta que lo dices!!!!!! n_n  
  
Todos: A COMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Becky: Esperen pronto la segunda parte, le aseguro que les gustará...........  
  
Hao: todavía hay segunda???????T_T  
  
Becky si!!!!!  
  
Hao: U_U 


End file.
